


Savior

by Harleyq127



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Adult Damian Wayne, Damian is Robin, F/M, Protective Damian Wayne, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyq127/pseuds/Harleyq127
Summary: Damian is in college, he helps out a girl who helped him and falls in love with her





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Used Google translate for the few Arabic words
> 
> Habibi = my beloved  
> Ahbak= I love you

You scowled as you pushed your way through the crowd swarming around you. "Damian!" A few girls shouted trying to get your attention. Ignoring them you made it past the crowd quickly and ducked around a corner and into what you thought was an empty classroom. You ducked away from the window only to come to A halt when you saw a girl with headphones in her ears staring out the window oblivious to you. For a moment you watched her, she had your hair color and length and her fingers were tapping along to the song on her thigh. Hearing pounding on the door even through her music she turned her bright eyes color eyes going wide when she saw you. Taking out her headphones she started to say something then stopped as the door knob twisted. Jumping up and shoved you into a crouching position tossing her jacket over you. You followed her shoving too surprised to argue. You could see the door open and a few girls like there head in. When they saw the girl digging through her bag not far in front of you they snorted and made some comment that made her stiffen but they left right after.

She pulled her jacket off of you after a minute and stepped back quickly. You sighed with relief as you no longer heard anyone outside the classroom. You spoke after a moment and she didn't offer anything "Thank you." She looked up at you surprise showing on her face before she shrugged and forced a smile. "You should be safe, no one will think you're in here with me." You stuck out your hand to shake only for her to flinch and back up knocking into a chair nearly falling. Slowly lowering your hand you watched as she placed the chair between you two. " I'm Damian wayne, thank you again. " You spoke softly inching closer but freezing as soon as she moved back again. Her voice was quite when she spoke and her mouth opened and closed several times before she spoke, like she has to force the words out. "Y/n l/n, it's no problem." She skirted around you giving you a wide berth much like it you were an angry animal. She back towards the door clutching her bag to her chest. "I have to go. It was nice to meet you." She whispered just before she spun and rushed out the door leaving you staring after her.

You slowly made you way out of the building undisturbed now. Just before you got into your car you saw the girl. You watched as a boy wrapped his hand around her arm and started pulling her to a car. Your eyes narrowed at the force used on her arm and you rushed towards them, she turned her head and made eye contact. Desperately she shook her head motioning with her free hand to stay where you were. You froze when she offered you a weak smile before the boy turned and yanked her forwards. She was in the car and it was speeding off before you could take another step. Swearing you rushed back to your car speeding after them but you had already lost them. You went home intent on looking her up thankful you had no more classes today

## your pov

Your head hit against the window as you pulled to a stop and you had to bite your lip hard to stop from yelping. You unbuckled your seatbelt quickly grabbing your bag and rushing to the door. You heard him stalking up the walk just behind you. Just as you unlocked the door he reached and grabbed the back of your neck thrusting you down to your knees on the floor just inside the doorway. He slammed the door closed and yanked your head back by your hair making your eyes tear up. "Did you think I wouldn't know about it? I wouldn't smell him on you?" He growled shoving your jacket in your face the buttons digging into your cheek. You whimpered tears sliding down your cheeks. He shoved you down further so your face but the wood floor. " I'm going to be kind and let you finish the semester because next week is finals. But you are done after no more school, no going out nothing! Got it? " you nodded as best you could making him growl again until you forced your mouth to work. "Yes! Yes sir I understand!" Your voice was shaking but you prayed it would be good enough. You yelped when he dragged your head up and slammed it down quickly. Gasping when your head hit the floor with a thud you held back a scream when you felt a kick to your ribs. A few more kicks including one to your still healing ankle had you panting and crying silently. He stepped over you leaving you sobbing in the floor. You heard him sit on the couch and after a few moments you heard him snap about dinner. Wincing and on unsteady legs you hauled yourself up dragging yourself into the kitchen.

Placing a plate off food in front of him you dropped to your knees and waited patiently for him to finish keeping your head bowed. When he was done he grabbed you by the neck and dragged you over to him. He grabbed your face with a grin and unbuttoned his pants. You gagged as he shoved himself into your mouth quickly. Squeezing your eyes shut you let him thrust in and out gagging you several times in the process. He pulled out and slapped you across the face making you yelp before thrusting back in. He thrusted down your throat making you almost choke as he came forcing you to swallow. He threw you backwards and stumbled up the stairs leaving you shaking and sniveling. Crawling to the kitchen you slowly cleaned dinner up washing out your mouth as best you could. When you heard him shout you quickly made your way up stairs and climbed into the bed next to him. You kept your eyes shut as he used your body trying not to make a sound from the pain. That only made him last longer.

## Damian's pov

You sat where you could watch the two most used entrances and watched for her carefully. You had no proof she's be here again but there was only a week left before finals and no way to get money back now so you hoped. You had looked her up and it seemed like that boy who had picked her up was a boyfriend but it was clear he was abusing her. You intended to offer help hopefully she would take it. You say back against the wall only to spring up a few minutes later as you saw her limping towards the library arm wrapped around her ribs. You practically growled as you followed her at a safe pace. She was clearly in pain but she whirled around and glared at you when you stepped too close. "What do you want?" She hissed wincing at the pain. Holding up your hands in surrender you took a step back. " I only want to help. I saw him practically throwing you into the car and today you are clearly injured. " she was shaking her head before you finished. "I'm fine." She started to walk away ignoring you when you followed her until you say across from her in the library. She turned her eyes up to you and you nearly gasped at the pain and fear you saw in them. "please y/n let me help you. " she froze when you used her name almost like she wasn't used to it. But then she was shaking her head again looking sad. "You can't help me, no one can. Please just leave me alone." She jumped up and left before you could say anything.

You cursed grabbing your things and following her out. She was gone by the time you made it past the library doors and a group of girls came up to you then effectively blocking you. Trying to see over all of them you saw her hair whipping behind her as she ducked around a corner and you pushed your way through but she was completely gone by then.

## your pov

You sank to the floor of the empty classroom as you heard the giggling go by. You felt almost bad when you heard him curse at one of the girls flirting with him but you needed him to stay away from you. Through the door you could hear him call your name and the girls all whine but you stayed frozen. The noise seemed to disappear and you crept out of the room head in to your first class trying to hold back tears.

Your class passed in a blur and when you got to the door, last to file out he was waiting for you. He didn't try to touch you but he did reach his hand out imploring you. "Y/n i swear I only want to help. At least talk to me please!" You were walking away trying to ignore him but his voices raised and everyone was staring. You closed your eyes praying to some God who you didn't believe in for help. He caught up to you and stopped beside you standing close but still not touching you. You opened and closed your mouth a few times your voice sezieing up but he didn't mock you just waited patiently. Too many eyes were on you, you could feel them watching you and Damian but he didn't seem to notice. When you started to back away again your eyes wide and flinging around he noticed and snapped at everyone before slowly reaching out a hand to you. "I'm going to take you to an empty room, can I touch you?" At your shaky nod he slipped his arm around your waist and led you somewhere empty. Gasping trying to breath past the pain in your ribs you sank to the floor placing your head between your knees forcing yourself to recite a few lines of your favorite poem until your breathing relaxed again.

Damian's hand was on your back rubbing gently when your mind focused again he was sitting on the floor closer then you let anyone get but you couldn't find it in yourself to push him away. "Are you alright?" His voice was soft as he spoke you felt his breath on your cheek and you shivered. When you didn't answer he took his free hand and gently touched your chin urging you to look up and meet his eyes. " that was a nasty panic attack, can you breath okay now? " nodding you took a few deep breaths to show him feeling something clench in your chest when he smiled at you. Your voice found its way free then shaky and weak. "I'm fine now, thank you." His hand didn't stop rubbing your back but his free hand found yours and squeezed gently. " I'm glad, will you tell me what happened? "you shook your head pulling your hands away and trying to move away. He stilled his hand on your back but kept it settled between your shoulder blades the warmth and gentle pressure comforting. The smile fell from his face replaced with a frown and it almost made you cry. He smoothed his features out and resumed rubbing your back, again his free hand reached out but he didn't linger only brushed your hair from your face and dropped it back to his lap.

His phone rang and made you jump you looked around realizing you had no idea how long you had been in that classroom with him. Damian quickly silenced his phone as you sat up ashamed to see you were leaning against him. Turning back to you he stretched his hand out making you jump up before he could touch you. "No I can't... Please don't." He stood hands spread but inching closer to you. " Y/n let me help you, I can help you to see your family, I can help you leave Gotham. I can help you do whatever you want to do. " the back of his fingers skimmed your cheek wiping away a few tears. Your voice broke as you tried to speak. "I have no where to go. Please just forget about it." He shook his head cupping your cheek. " I can't, you don't deserve any of this. I can only imagine what you've gone through but I want to make sure you're safe. " You found yourself moving closer letting him touch more of you until he pulled you into his arms and held you firmly enough you felt safe but loose enough you could move away if you needed to. You sniffed back tears taking a deep breath before pulling away. "I have to go...Please just forget about all of this." He shook his head but let his hands slip down your arms as you pulled away resting them just above your wrists. " I can't do that, but I won't push you, you can call me anytime if you need me. He slipped a piece of paper out of his pocket and pressed it into your hand. You nodded slipping it into your pocket before turning to the door. He let you go without saying anything although you could see the worry on his face.

## Damian's pov

You frowned as you watched from the window as she slipped out of the building. She didn't head to a car instead she started walking. You rushed out hoping to catch her and offer a ride but she was gone even as you drove the next few blocks. Signing you drove home thankful once again you had moved out of the manor. You were still robin but you lived in an apartment between the university and the manor. Throwing yourself in the bed you were resting for exactly ten minutes before you heard the window creak open. Grabbing the sword you kept under your bed it was held to the intruders throat before anything could be said. Tims voice came from behind you both with a laugh. "I told you we should just go to the door Jay." With a growl you lowered your sword and pushed past them towards the kitchen. "what do you two fools want? " Jason sneered as he held up a folder. "We brought what you wanted. Why couldn't you get it yourself?" Rolling your eyes you tried to snatch it only to grimince when it was snatched away. " Todd give it. " your voice was low and filled with a threat. Tim stepped between you two hands out. "Enough, dame is this for a case? We can help." Snarling you tried again to snatch it this time managing to grab it. " it's not for a case Drake, mind your own business. " Jason snickered and rolls his eyes. "We already know what the file says demon." Tim just shook his head as you two began to fight getting in each others face.

Tim snapped after a few minutes snacking both you and Jason on the back of the head. "Stop it! Damian what's going on?" Sighing you pulled out your phone and the picture you had managed to take of y/n's bruised arms and her tear filled face as she rested on you this afternoon. "She needs help, she's being abused, I'm not sure how badly but I saw who I assume is her boyfriend practically throw her into a car and now she has all these. She refused to let me help." Jason's face grew dark and his fingers twitched no doubt wishing for a gun. Tim was lost in thought for a few minutes before speaking. " are you sure? Did she say he did this to her? " shaking your head you frowned. "No but she admitted she wasn't safe but she has no where to go." Nodding Tim began to pace. " Then we need to find some place for her. " Jason nodded cracking his knuckles before speaking. "Then we deal with him." Tim hesitated even as you nodded. You spoke a bit more before they left for patrol, you were off until finals were over, for once you were grateful.

The next day came quick and you rushed to the university hoping to see her again. You waited in the same spot until it was time for class. You returned right after to see her waiting nervously. Seeing the look on her face you wanted to grab her and run, she looked terrified just to see you. You stopped further away then normal and waited. Her mouth opened a few times before she was pushed roughly from behind. You reached out to steady her only to have her pushed aside again this time she landed on the ground and someone was between you stopping you from getting to her. with a glare you recognized the boy who had thrown y/n into the car. Hardly containing your anger you pushed your way into his space. "What do you want?" Shakily y/n spoke up making him turn his glare to her. "Please... I'm sorry... Just leave him alone." Startled you looked down at her only to realize she was speaking to him and she had a new bruise a hand print wrapped around her neck. He ignored her turning back to you grinning when he saw your gaze. "She's mine, you better stay away boy." He pushed your chest blinking with surprise when you didn't move. You didn't speak for a moment clenching your fists to stop from striking him. Turning to her she was shaking looking up at the sky like she was praying. " Y/n? Are you okay? " She jumped at her name before turning a bright smile to you with a nod. When he turned his eyes back to you she let out a very subtle shake of her head a few tears falling. With a triumphant grin he grabbed her wrist making her cry out in pain. Drawing your arm back you punched him square in the nose feeling the bones crunch beneath your fist.

## your pov

You shook your head ever so slightly praying he would understand. When Damian hadn't done anything right away you wanted to cry but the second you cried out he was down on the ground nose bleeding and Damian's arm was wrapped around you steading you. He pulled you close and pressed your face to his chest as others began to surround you. You were letting him lead you away until you felt a hand grab your ankle forcing you to stop. Damian froze with you and spun quickly knocking his hand off you. "She is mine! Get your hands off her!" Damian was glaring but before he could say anything you spoke up voice breaking but firm. " I am not yours, get your hands off me! " Damian smiled proudly and led you away. He paused with you a safe distance away "I will be taking y/n to collect her things I suggest you stay away." Damian turned back to you leading you away pushing his way through the crowd forming. You could feel your fear breaking through and you let out a quiet sob as he led you to his car. Once there he helped you into the passenger seat and knelt next to you. "Its going to be okay, I promise, I'll keep you safe." Sniffing you nodded trying to calm yourself.

Damian rounded the car and slid into the drivers seat. "What's your address?" His hand found yours squeezing gently. Worrying your bottom lip between your teeth you whispered it to him. As he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot you realized you still hand his hand gripped tightly in yours. You released him immediately making him chuckle softly. The drive passed silently and Damian kept his hand within reach but you didn't take it again. 

Pulling up in front of the house he jumped out and walked around to your side of the car when you hesitated. He opened your door and helped you out. Placing his hands gently on your shoulders he forced you to meet his eyes. "Y/n We are going to get whatever you need here then I will take you somewhere safe okay?" You nodded Shakily and grabbed his arm as he lowered his hands. " I have no where to go... No money... No job... Please... " he raised his free hand and cupped your cheek. "You can stay with me if you want? Come on let's get your things then we can figure it out okay?" Nodding you led him inside, you hesitated to let him help but he insisted. Between you both it took you an hour to collect your few belongings.

## Damian's pov

You frowned as you finished packing the few bags into the car. She has only a few clothes most were ready to fall apart and it seemed like she had even fewer pictures and other keepsakes. She sat in the front seat looking like she was ready to cry. You moved around and got into the drivers seat. She was bitting her nails until you slowly pulled her hand from her mouth. "I'm going to take you to my apartment for tonight at least, tomorrow you can let me know what you want to do okay?" She tilted her head slightly before speaking. " Okay, thank you. " Pulling away you drove to your apartment peeking at her occasionally. She kept her eyes out the window and twisted her fingers.

Pulling into your parking spot you got out and grabbed her bags. She grabbed the one she had between her legs. She has refused to let you put it in the trunk. As you unlocked the door she shifted nervously. You ushered her inside and placed her bags in the guest room grateful you had gotten the two bedroom. "That will be your room, my rooms right across here if you need anything later on." She was silent but smiled slightly at that. You led her to sit on the couch and felt her settle in next to you close but not right up against you. You had to tamp down the urge to pull her against you. Instead you took out your phone and sent out a quick text letting your brothers know she was safe with you. After a minute you realized y/n was perched on the edge of the couch and looked like she was terrified to touch anything. "Anything you feel like for dinner?" She opened and closed her mouth a few times before managing to speak. " I can cook if you'd like. " surprised you raised an eyebrow making her look away sadly. Mentally screaming at yourself you quickly tried to fix this "I don't think I have much here but if you can make something with what is here and you don't mind id love for you to cook." She smiled brightly and followed your pointing to the kitchen leaving you blinking at the way her face lit up with a real smile.

You heard her moving around in the kitchen and once you heard her swear softly but when you poked your head in to ask if you could help she just shook her head. Signing you sat back on the couch pulling your phone out once again. Ignoring the teasing texts from your brothers you didnt bother to answer. Half an hour later y/n poked her head in to find you scrolling through your phone. "Do you eat in here or the kitchen?" After thinking for a moment you smiled and stood. " let's eat in the kitchen. " nodding she turned and sat a plate on the table for you. When she didn't put another one down you frowned. "Where's yours?" She bite her lip before picking up another plate with a smaller portion. " I wasn't sure if you wanted me to eat... with you. " You pretended like you hadn't noticed the pause and motioned for her to sit across from you.

Dinner was great and you managed to make her smile and even giggle once. You watched her carefully and noticed she took small bites and left a lot on her plate. She jumped up instantly to get you seconds. You were worried about her voice cutting out every time she tried to speak but when she giggled your heart felt like it flipped for her. Sitting back you smiled softly at her. "That was great, thank you." She couldn't seem to answer but she blushed and smiled brightly at you again. Standing you reached for the dishes only for her to shake her head violently and force her voice out. " I will clean up, this was a Thank you after all. " with a forced smile she refused your offer to help and sent you back out to the living room.

##your pov

You groaned as you sagged against the counter. You knew you would have to do more then cook and clean up but you hoped he wouldn't hurt you. You clean quickly saving the leftovers before shuffling quietly into the living room. Damian looked up and grinned making your chest tighten. He spoke before you could say anything. "I thought we could watch a movie... Unless you would rather go to sleep?" You shook your head quickly grateful for a little more time like this. You rushed to go get changed when he suggested it pulling on your nicest shorts and shirt, meaning they had the least holes. He frowned slightly when you came back having also changed. Instead of saying anything he just wrapped a blanket around you and left his arm around your shoulders. When you settled on a movie he shifted slightly making you tense as his hand slipped lower. With a whispered apology he started to pull his arm away but stopped when you settled comfortably against him. "Are you comfortable?" He waited for your nod before starting the movie.

You started to fall asleep halfway through the movie hardly registering him shifting you so you were resting between his legs with your head on his chest. You felt him brush your hair away from your face and you were sure you fel him press a kiss to your forehead before you were out.

Waking up stiffly a short time later you froze as you felt him breathing deeply beneath you. Trying not to disturb him you shifted until his arms tightened around you. He blinked a few times before his eyes focused on you, then he let go quickly. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" You shook your head eyes wide before clearing your throat. " no but that can't be comfortable for you. " he stretched a little making you wince as joints popped. "Well no but it was restful. I wouldn't mind staying right here... But I'm sure you want to go to bed." Shrugging you sat up more fully reaching your arms above your head. You almost didn't notice his eyes squeeze shut and his deep inhale as you shifted against him. Stiffening he moved back cursing quietly. "Sorry y/n, I should...yeah." He stood and quickly rushed towards his door before freezing. " your bed is freshly made, I did it while you were cooking, there's extra blankets in the closet. " with that he rushed into the room and closed the door. You stood staring blankly at the door he closed between you trying to hold back tears. He helped you so much and you couldn't even please him.

Waking early the next morning you shuffled out of the room and into the kitchen. Damian was sitting at the table but he jumped up when you paused looking lost. "Good morning! What can I get you for breakfast? Do you want coffee?" You just repeated the word coffee making him chuckle as he realized you weren't fully awake. He sat you down and handed you a mug giving you milk and sugar to make it how you like it before sitting back down. As you slowly woke up his face came more into focus and you could see him watching you while blushing. He shook himself out of it and met your eyes. 

After you finished your cup he asked."Do you have a final today?" Finishing your coffee you answered. " yes it's my last one. I'm glad for that. " glancing at the clock he seemed to think for a minute before speaking again. "I have my last two, would you be willing to wait until I'm done or so you want to take my car back when you're done?" You stared blankly before whispering roughly. " I can come back? I thought last night... " You trailed off making him blush. "I'm sorry about that... You don't have to stay I can find you somewhere else if you want?" Shaking your head slowly you stood and moved towards him and sinking to your knees. " I... I would like to stay here. I can take care of you, I'll do whatever you want please! " your hands found his thighs making him tense up and shiver as your nails scratched his skin. He grabbed your wrists almost roughly as your hands inched closer. "What... No stop, you don't have to do anything." Tilting your head you tried to move closer pressing your body against his knees. He suppressed a groan before pulling you up so you both were standing. You felt yourself shaking as his hands gripped your arms gently shame flooded you at the anger in his eyes. "Y/n that's not why you're here. You aren't here to take care of me... In any way." As soon as he released you you backed away until your back was against the kitchen wall. "I'm sorry... I thought... I'm sorry." He shook his head holding his hands out calmingly. " take a deep breath it's okay. I meant it when I said you're safe here, you don't have to do anything for that. " You felt a few tears slip down your cheeks before you could stop it you were telling him what happened the other night.

Lifting your head off the couch you heard Damian speaking angrily before he came back into view trying to cover his anger. "Its okay Damian I won't stay long I know I'm broken. You have every right to be angry with me." He stopped walking towards you but let his frown come back. "Y/n I'm not angry with you, I'm angry with the ass who did this to you. I'm angry that you felt that is what you have to offer me but I am not angry with you." When you nodded his frown fadded slightly. "Now if you're feeling up to it... We both have a final in an hour." Gasping you jumped up rushing towards the room asking about a shower.

##Damian's pov

You heard the water turn on and you stalked into your bedroom. She has collapsed after telling you and you had come in here, papers were strewn all over and you felt the crunch of glass under your shoe. Your brothers were coming over after she was in bed to deal with this pile of slime. Not sure how much time had passed since you angrily cleaned up you grabbed your things for your finals and locked your bedroom door behind you. She came out twenty minutes later looking more awake and very nervous. "You ready to go?" She nodded and let you motion her out the door first. Once in the car you could see her fidgeting and worrying her bottom lip. "Are you alright?" You could see her hesitate before nodding. " yeah just worried about my final. " You knew she was lying but nodded and reached over patting her hand. "You will do fine. Oh I thought we could grab some dinner after we finish to celebrate, how does that sound?" She smiled slightly peeking at you before speaking. "could we get pizza? It's been a while. " with a grin and a wink you pulled into the parking lot. "Anything you want, but if you want something gross then you get your own pizza. " she giggle softly before leaning over and kissing your cheek before hopping out and rushing off reminding you she'll meet you in the library.

You were waiting for y/n to finish in the library a few hours later. She had offered to help the librarians sort through the final return of the books. You smirked as you saw her shooing the few remaining students out so they could close up. When she spoke to one man you could see him arguing with her and her voice seized up on her. You were moving towards her an instant later But stopped as she drew herself up taller and demanded he leave. With a short he was pushing her away causing her to stumble backwards. You were there before he could blink his arm in a bruising grip. "I believe you owe her an apology, and you will be leaving." Your voice was low and menacing in his ear making him squeak out the apology and trip over himself to leave. You turned to her to see her frowning arms crossed. " You didn't need to do that, it was just a little push. " You stepped towards her slowly "I'm sorry y/n I just don't want you hurt." She nodded and looped her arm through yours after a few moments. "come on, I believe you owe me some pizza." with a chuckle you allowed her to lead you out pausing to say good bye.

With your arm wrapped around her shoulder you walked her into a small pizza place and with a wave to the owner behind the counter you sank into a booth in the back. She was smiling when he came over. "Damian! It's been too long, I see you have a nice pretty girl now!" You stood to hug the shorter man and introduced them. Y/n's face was red and she had to force out a greeting. You ordered for both of you y/n having told you her favorite pizza in the car. After a few minutes of chatting he walked away with a wink leaving y/n staring at you wide eyed. "Sorry, it's just easier not to argue with him." She nodded but you didn't miss her face fall slightly before she was mumbling something. "what's that? Sorry I couldn't hear that. " she cleared her throat and tried again. "Pretty girl now? Does that mean the last girl you brought her wasn't pretty?" You felt yourself blushing slightly and your voice caught. "I've never brought anyone here before. This place is...mine, I've never wanted to share it before." She blinked and blushed opening her mouth to say something but she was interrupted.

Dinner went smoothly after your confession, y/n didn't say anything but when you stood to leave and allowed her to walk ahead of you she brushed close by you. You shivered as you watched her walk towards the car. Following after her you realized what it meant that you had brought her here with you. You turned back to the owner just before you left and smirked. He winked and shooed you out with a wave. In the car your hand found hers and she squeezed gently. 

## Your pov

His hand found yours and when you squeezed his thumb brushed across your knuckles. The drive was quiet but his hand in yours made you smile. He stopped the car and reluctantly released your hand getting out he walked around to your side only to take your hand as soon as you were out of the car and next to him. Opening the door he froze and tried to close it again. "Hey what the heck!" You heard shouting from inside and raised your eyebrow at him. He groaned and let his head thump against the door. " I'm so sorry y/n it seems my family has invited themselves over. " You heard laughter coming from inside and it made you blush. "So they think...?" Your voice trailed off as you blushed harder. He was quick to shake his head. " No! I mean I told them I had a friend staying with me for a bit. They're laughing because my whole family is full of assholes." You nodded slowly and motioned to the door. "Well let's get this over with then, please. " he grimaced but nodded and pushed the door open.

He pushed his way past the men crowding the door pulling you behind him so you were able to squeeze in. As you pushed the door closed you felt all eyes turn to you. Damian's face was a mask of anger but his eyes softened as they found yours. Not even a minute later you found yourself pulled away from Damian while questions were thrown at you. Immediately you panicked and backed up your eyes wide. Trying to open your mouth only a squeak came out. You heard Damian calling your name but even as your head turned towards his voice you were sagging against the wall. Part of you heard Damian snapping at his family but your brain had focused on his warm hand cupping your cheek. He pulled his hand away and you tensed you felt yourself sinking to the floor before Damian's arms were sliding under you. Your brain focused once again on his warmth, his arms under your knees and your back, his chest pressed against your side. You registered slightly a door closing and something soft sinking below your combined weight. 

Your breathing slowed as you began to calm down. Damian was mummering in your ear softly in another language as his hand rub circles on your back. When you shifted slightly you realized you were sitting across Damian's lap with your head on his chest. His heart was beating steadily beneath your cheek and the hand that had been moving on your back slid up to cup the back of your neck. "I... I'm sorry..." Your voice was rough when you managed to force the words past your lips. Damian shook his head worry obvious on his face. "it's okay, I'm just glad you're alright now. " You could see he obviously wanted to say more so you shifted trying to slide off his lap only to find your muscles sore and stiff. When you groaned he shifted and helped you lay back. Once you were laying on your back you realized you were in Damian's room laying on his bed and his hand was still wrapped around your wrist. You stretched yourself feeling yourself loosen until you could move without stiffness. Blinking your eyes open as you sat up you met Damian's worried ones, he was watching you until you smiled ruefully at him. You started to speak cutting yourself off with a gasp when his arms wrapped around your waist and he pulled you back into his lap clutching you tight against him.

## Damian's pov

You pulled her into your lap again clutching her tightly against you. You could feel her stiffen in surprise but she soon relaxed into your arms. She spun her arms around your neck as she shifted until she was comfortable. You couldn't bring yourself to care what this would look like if any of your brothers came in here. Whatever had happened you had been sitting in here with y/n on your lap for almost two hours. As soon as her hand had been ripped from yours you could see the panic on her face, your brothers the assholes kept you separated until she had sagged against the wall breathing harshly. Immediately you had tried to get her to calm down using different things but nothing seemed to work. She had made a sound when you took your hand from her cheek so you slid your arms around her and picked her up. You carried her into your bedroom ignoring your family, she still hadn't calmed much. You spoke into her ear your hand never stopping moving on her back. Eventually you had run out of soothing words in English and had switched to Arabic when she had started to stir as you were telling her how she made you feel. "Damian?" He was whispering her breath hot against your neck. You froze as you realized your hand had been moving circles on her back and your free hand was resting on her thigh. She was snuggled close her face buried in your neck and you could tell she was blushing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean... I'm sorry." You loosened your grip giving her enough room to slip from your arms but she didn't move.

You both jumped as a soft knock came at your door. You heard Tim call out to you softly. Y/n stiffened as you slid her gently off your lap. Keeping your voice soft you spoke to her as you stood. "I'm going to let them know you're okay and make them leave I'll be right back I promise." She nodded slowly letting the hand she had fisted in your shirt fall to the bed. You slipped out the bedroom door not at all surprised to see Jason sprawled on your couch Dick in your chair and Tim the only one looking concerned. Jason winked as you closed the door behind you. "Yeah! Get some demon!" Growling you stalked over to him using his surprise to flip him off the couch. "Out! Now, all of you!" They protested but all stood. Tim still by the bedroom door. " Is she okay little D? " you stopped pushing them towards the door for a moment and nodded. "I think so, it took her a long time to snap out of it though." They were all suddenly serious as they stopped at the door. Jason spoke again. "tell her we are sorry, we didn't mean to frighten her. Let us know when you want to handle everything " when you nodded they turned to leave jason making a few more comments before you pushed him out closing and locking the door behind him.

You found y/n sitting up on your bed flushed as you hesitated at the door way. Part of you was surprised she was still there but you were glad until she stood as you got closer. You watched as she stood on shaky legs keeping the bed between you. "Thank you damian, I'm sorry I ruined your evening with your brothers." You laughed slightly moving around the bed to capture her hand in yours. "I would much rather spend time with you then them, but they did apologize for scaring you." At her nod you stepped back giving her a bit of space. To your surprise she didn't back away instead she leaned slightly against your bed. " can I ask you something? " at your hesitant nod she moved slightly closer, her hip brushing your thigh. "What were you saying to me? I heard you speaking but it wasn't English. You kept saying... habibi." Her voice stumbled over the foreign word and you corrected her helping her say it correctly ignoring the thrill you got when she said it correctly. You just shrugged when she met your eyes. " I was speaking Arabic. You know when someone is sick or hurt and you tell them everything is okay? That's what I was doing." She nodded after a minute accepting that. You sighed internally before noticing her smother a yawn. When you put your hand on her shoulder about to turn her toward the door the look of pure fear in her eyes made you pause. "why don't you go get changed and meet me in the living room, we can watch a movie or something until you're ready for bed. " she nodded relieved and headed to her bedroom.

You slipped into a pair of sweatpants keeping your t shirt on. Once in the couch you turned the tv on to something boring intending on carrying her to bed as soon as she was asleep. Y/n slipped out of her room wearing the same shorts as last time but this time paired with a tight tank top making you silently groan. She sank into the couch next to you pulling the blanket over herself. You reached over and turned the light off settling down and feeling her trying to get comfortable next to you. After a few minutes of shifting you threw your arm around her pulling her so her head rested on your chest. You froze until she giggled and settled deeper into your arms. She was asleep within minutes resting with her head over your heart. You waited until you were sure she was out before picking her up and carrying her to her bed. You placed her down gently and covered her smiling when she snuggled into the covers. You pressed a soft kiss to her forehead whispering in her ear. "Sweet dreams habibi. I'll be here when you wake." She sighed softly in her sleep as you walked away.

## your pov

You groggily pushed your hair out of your face shuffling into the kitchen. Damian pushed you gently into a kitchen chair handing you a cup of coffee perfectly made. As you finished your cup you met Damian's eyes over his laptop screen he chuckled as you looked at him pleading. He stood and maDe you another cup this time before sitting back down he skimmed his hand across your cheek. "Morning, did you sleep well?" You nodded after a minute before clearing your throat. " I was wondering if I could borrow your laptop when you're done, i'd like to start job searching." He nodded and pushed it towards you after clicking a few times. "Go ahead, I'm all set. Actually I have a meeting I have to go to in half an hour do you want to come with me?" You quickly shook your head before freezing. You realized that might not have been an honest question. Quickly correcting yourself you stuttered only slightly. " I mean, i would like to stay here but I'll go if you want me to. " he tilted his head and narrowed his eyes having caught your internal panic. "Its okay, you stay here and job search. Make sure to eat something okay?" At your nod he stood making you realize he was dressed in dark gray suit pants and a white button down. He pulled a matching suit jacket in before catching you staring. You blushed as he raised his brow with a smirk. "do I look acceptable? " he teased making you stick your tongue out a darker flush creeping over your cheeks. "You look very handsome." It was his turn to flush when you whistled and winked. He turned with a grin heading to the door calling a goodbye as he shut the door.

You spent the day applying to as many jobs as you could. When Damian still hadn't come back you began to worry, as you worried you cleaned. You cleaned and re organized his apartment top to bottom including doing his laundry. You found yourself two hours later crawling out the window onto the fire escape. You left the window propped open and sat with your feet dangling in a pair of your ratty jeans and a borrowed sweatshirt. You shivered as you realized while you were sitting out here thinking it has gotten dark. You stiffened and jerked your head around as you heard a creak on the stairs above you. Robin stood there hands up. He spoke softly his voice seeming familiar keeping space between you. "Hey, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. It's not safe to be outside like this." You nodded and looked into the apartment hesitantly. " I got a little... Claustrophobic while I was waiting inside, I lost track of time. " he noticed your hesitation and motioned to the stairs he was standing on. "I can stay out here for a little bit with you if you don't want to go in yet." You smiled slightly before shaking your head. "Don't you have people to save? Criminals to stop?" He chuckled and tapped his ear before shrugging. " seems like a quiet night, I'll be called if I'm needed. " when you nodded he made to sit on the stairs giving you space but you patted the space next to you. He hesitated before sinking to the platform next to you allowing his legs to dangle over the edge. You sat in silence for a while before he turned slightly towards you. "What were you waiting for before?" His question surprised you and he had to clarify before you realized what he meant. " oh this is my... Friends? Apartment, he had some meeting and I guess I was waiting for him to come back. I made him dinner but it's in the fridge now. " you shrugged and looked over to see him grinning. "A friend huh? You didn't sound like that's the word you wanted to use." You rolled your eyes and shook your head. " it doesn't matter, that wouldn't work. " you waved away his comment and before he could say anything you both heard a static noise from his ear piece. He jumped up moving away so you couldn't hear. He turned back to find you standing. "I'm going inside don't worry, be careful okay?" He nodded waiting until you closed the window before grappling away.

Damian stumbled in quietly to find you asleep on the couch at four in the morning. You jolted up when he cursed. "Damian! What the heck!?" You flicked the light on only to gasp at the bruise forming in his jaw and the gentle way he was holding his ribs . He flinched in the sudden light grumbling as he allowed you to sit him on the couch. You rushed to the kitchen and returned with an ice pack. You tried to push his shirt up but stopped when he caught your wrists. " I'm fine y/n I swear it's just some bruising. " you frowned but left his shirt alone returning to hold the ice pack against his jaw. "What happened?" He groaned and waved at the light. "so bright, turn it off and I'll tell you. " rolling your eyes you flicked the light off pulling him so his head rested on your lap and you could brush your fingers through his hair as you held the ice pack still. He sighed content before he started speaking. "One of the members on the board over in Tokyo came over the meeting was supposed to be quick but he wanted to go out to eat, then he was drinking. Let's just say he doesn't quite understand English and he kept trying to, I swear, Fuck everything and everyone. He started a fight over some girl and I had to help. " you could hear the eye doll in his voice and it made you chuckle. You slid your hand through his hair gently scraping your nails along his scalp. He groaned softly his breathing getting deeper as you scratched. He muttered something beneath his breath before falling asleep leaving you trapped with his head on your lap.

You found yourself groaning as you shifted your neck stiff from sleeping while sitting up. Damian was still sprawled out his cheek pillowed on your thigh. You slipped out from under him placing a pillow beneath his head. You could hear him speaking Arabic again muttering it under his breath. You grabbed the melted ice pack and dumped the water and remaining ice into the sink. You rubbed your neck trying to workout the kink when you felt warm hands push yours away. Damian shushed you before gently massaging your neck and shoulders. You moaned softly as your muscles relaxed. You braced yourself against the sink as his hands moved down massaging your lower back.

## Damian's pov

You knew you should take your hands away but as her muscles relaxed under your hands she moaned and you could feel her sinking against you. You found a knot just below her right shoulder. She gasped as you began working it before her head dropped to her chest with a soft moan. You held back a groan as she leaned back into you trying to calm yourself down. She shifted brushing her hips against your making your hands stop and drop from her ribs to grip her hips tightly. You groaned unable to hold it back as she pressed gently against you. You turned her quickly crowding her against the sink. You hesitated your head tilted down stopping just before your lips brushed against hers. You waited letting her take the final step. She pressed her lips against yours softly you both gasped at the feeling. You took control quickly deeping the kiss, you kept gripping her hips pulling her flush against you and up on her toes. You groaned as her hands fisted in your hair and pulled gently. 

Lifting her you sat her on the edge of the counter stepping between her legs never breaking the kiss. You felt her moan against your lips as you lifted her. Her legs wrapped around your waist as she arched against you. You broke away to breath her eyes were dark and she panted trying to pull you back to her. You skimmed your lips over her neck nipping gently at her collar bone. "Damian..." She whimpered as her hands tightened slightly in your hair. Your voice was thick when you were able to force yourself to speak. "we have to stop, God you're so beautiful." her eyes flew open and you could see the desire clearing and shame taking over. Unwilling to let her feel like that you pressed another kiss to her lips brushing your tongue over her bottom lip. She moaned before pushing closer to the edge of the counter brushing against you.

Gasping for breath you pulled away burying your face in her neck. As your pulse slowed you felt her shifting against you. Backing away you tried to put space between you but your hands rested on her knees thumbs drawing circles slowly. Her hands dropped from your hair to her own thighs as she wet her lips. You helped her down before backing away thrusting your hands through your hair destroying it even more. You turned taking a deep breath and reached down adjusting yourself slightly through your suit pants. She was watching you when you turned back to face her, you could see the slight satisfaction in her eyes but it was quickly being covered by worry and fear. You had to stop yourself from reaching out knowing if you touched her you would just kiss her again. "I'm sorry y/n, I shouldn't have let it go that far." Her face fell further and you cursed silently before you began speaking again. " I almost wasn't able to stop. I've never lost control like that. " she grinned slightly stepping closer. "Really? I thought you had a good amount of control there." You groaned stepping back as she stepped closer. 

Finally you gained control over your heart rate and opened your eyes to find her within arms reach but not touching you. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked nervous as she fiddled with the hem of the sweatshirt she was wearing. You blinked realizing it was yours and looked huge on her. You smirked enjoying her wearing your clothes, your eyes trailed down realizing you couldn't see any pants but you had felt cloth when you were standing between her legs. Groaning you realized she was probably only wearing underwear. She looked down and buried her face in her hands. You chuckled and gently tugged her hands away. "We are going to talk about how sexy that is later but right now we should both go back to sleep. " she hesitated but nodded letting you tug her gently towards the living room. When you paused at your doorway she looked away sadly. Leaning towards her you nuzzled her neck. "I need a few minutes to change but would you like to join me?" She nodded quickly making you grin. You ducked into the bedroom changing quickly and making sure everything was neat. You froze as you saw a pile of clean clothes on the desk in the corner of the room. Opening your door you let her in. "did you do my laundry? " She nodded slowly looking at the ground. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to help." Blinking you quickly realize you must have sounded angry. " thank you, I was just surprised. " you pulled her gently towards the bed slipping beneath the covers and wrapping your arms around her waist. You both settled down and quickly fell asleep Her back pressed against your chest and your face buried in her hair.

## Your pov

You woke slowly before nearly jumping out of bed as you felt shifting at your back. you shifted slightly and in the corner of your eye you saw Damian sleeping peacefully. He was smiling softly in his sleep and his arm heavy across your stomach his hand was resting on your bare hip. You rolled slowly to face him and you brushed his hair back off his forehead. Damian's hand reached up and caught your drawing it down so he could press a kiss to your palm. His eyes were still closed but his breathing had sped up and he looked less relaxed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." You whispered unwilling to speak too loudly and break this spell over you both. He blinked slowly meeting your eyes before grinning widely at you. " I thought I was dreaming again, that I had dreamt everything from last night. " you giggled moving closer. "Again? So you've dreamt about me before?" He flushed darkly muttering under his breath. " Yes, I've dreamt about doing many things with you. All of them end the same way though. " with a grin you raised your eyebrow and waited silently knowing he would tell you. He moved closer whispering in your ear making you shiver. "With you in my bed looking delectable." You gasped as he nipped your earlobe with a throaty chuckle, You groaned softly when he pulled away. He smirked as you blushed before leaning forward and brushing a gentle kiss across your lips. He moaned softly as you tried to deepen the kiss and you rocked your hips against him.

He broke away with a gasp as your hand skimmed down his stomach resting just above his pant waist line. Your nails scraped his muscles gently until his hand sprung up and wrapped around your wrist. He dragged your hand away groaning as your palm dragged across his hardness. Panting your name he dropped your hand letting you slide it down and cup him gently through his sweatpants. His lips crashed against yours his tongue quickly pushing his way inside your mouth as he explored. Your grip tightened around him slightly making him moan and thrust up into your hand. You grinned as he pulled away gasping for breath as your hand slipped under his sweatpants. He tensed forcing himself to be still as you slide down his body, you pulled him out of his pants slowly gasping at his size. You met his eyes as you jacked him slowly twisting your wrist over the head making him throw his head back with a moan the first time. He grabbed your hand forcing you to stop after a minute. Panting he spoke his voice rough. "You don't have to, we can stop at any time." He wouldn't let your hand go until you nodded. 

When you leaned forward and took him part way into your mouth he gasped and you could feel him freeze trying not to thrust up into your mouth. You hummed around him bobbing your head slowly. He slid his fingers into your hair tightening as you take him deeper. When you hollowed your cheeks to take him as deep as possible he moaned thrusting up into your mouth. He tugged at your hair in warning as he panted out. "Y/n I'm going to come!" Moaning around him encouragingly he thrusted up spilling into your mouth with a shout.

## Damian's pov

You watched her as she sat up licking her lips a light flush on her cheeks. When she spoke her voice was rough and sounded fucked out. "Was that... Was it good?" You pulled her into you arms pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "That's was amazing." She hummed happily burrowing into your arms. As your heart rate slowed you felt her shift against you slightly rubbing her thighs together. You shifted her pressing her gently so she laid on her back. Skimming your hands down her sides until she shivered. You slid your hands under the sweatshirt finding the edges of her underwear. You kept your touch light slipping one finger under the edge. She gasped as your finger brushed lightly over her clit. You urged her to lift her hips slowly pulling the thin material down pushing the sweatshirt up slightly but stopping when she crossed her arms over it not letting it raise any higher. Resting on your knees you watched as she shifted spreading her legs slightly. Brushing your fingers against her you leaned forward slowly pressing a kiss to each hip before moving lower. You spread her legs kissing the inside of her thighs. She gasped as you slipped your finger between and found her wet. Flicking your tongue across her clit you let two of your fingers slip inside her. Sucking gently until she moaned, you felt her clench around your fingers. Moving slowly she rocked her hips against you grinding into your hand and tongue. She threw her head back crying out as you sped your fingers up. Twisting her hands in the covers she gasped clenching around your fingers until she fell back panting. Bringing her down slowly you slipped your fingers from her.

You stood and padded into the bathroom fixing your pants along the way washing your hands and bringing her a cloth. Kneeling on the bed next to her you wiped her down gently making her flinch and shiver at the cold. You crawled up next to her pulling the covers over both of you and pulling her into your arms. "Was that alright beloved?" She nodded letting out a quiet giggle. Sighing softly you brushed your lips against her cheek. " Damian? " She whispered after a few minutes of silence. Blinking you lifted your head meeting her concerned eyes. "Yes?" She bit her lip hesitating before speaking . "Thank you..." She looked ready to say more but no sounds came out as she opened her mouth. With a nod you rested your chin on the top of her head squeezing her close.

You aren't sure what woke you up at first but as you stretched you realized the bed was empty. Listening you couldn't hear anything in the apartment so you jumped up rushing into the living room to see the window to the fire escape open. Y/n Was sitting her feet dangling staring out across the city. She turned as you walked closer not meeting your eyes. Climbing out the window you motion to the stairs, you wanted to be close but you knew you had to give her space. "Can I sit?" She nodded but hesitated a moment before patting next to her. You sat letting your feet dangle keeping an inch or two of space between you. You sat in silence for a while until y/ n shivered. "Do you want to come inside?" She shrugged unsure but closed the small gap between you leaning into your warmth. You wrapped your arm around her shoulder rubbing her arm to warm her. "Come, let's get you inside where it's warm." You said as she shivered again. Eventually she nodded and allowed you to help her up and inside.

## Your pov

Damian sat you on the couch wrapping the blanket around you as you shivered. "How long were you outside for?" You opened your mouth but couldn't speak instead you shrugged. He frowned as you let out a cough that shook your whole body. He cupped your cheek and helped you lie down grabbing another blanket. " beloved why would you stay outside like this? You are going to get sick. " you frowned feeling a tear slip out. Clearing your throat you forced yourself to speak. "I'm sorry, I needed... I'm sorry." He pressed a kiss to your forehead wiping your tear away. " Shh habibi, it's okay I have you. " you let him move you around so your head rested on his lap and he could run his fingers through your hair. "Damian... I'm so broken..." You felt a sob rip through you forcing you to shake. " oh habibi, you are not broken. " you let out a bitter laugh wiping your now free flowing tears away furiously. "I couldn't handle meeting your brothers, I can hardly speak half the time. I am broken, you should throw me out now." He shook his head stopping your rambling with a finger on your lips. "I would never throw you out. My brothers overwhelm me most of the time and you don't have to speak ever again if you don't want to." You looked up at him not stopping the tears now. He leaned forward making you meet his eyes as he wiped your face. "You are not broken but I promise you even if you were I'd still be here with you." You sobbed letting him gather you up into his arms and hold you close.

You woke with Damian's arms wrapped around you. As you stirred his grip on you loosened and he pressed a kiss to your cheek. "I'm sorry Damian." He just smiled and shook his head. You pulled yourself up with a groan cracking your neck. Damian kept a hand on your waist gently a reassuring pressure. His phone went off and he looked at it with a groan before meeting your eyes guiltily. "I'm sorry habibi, I have to go for a while. Can I do anything for you?" You shook your head touching his cheek gently. " I'm okay, thank you. " he nodded and headed to his room to change. When he came back a few minutes later he pressed a soft kiss to your lips making you blink in surprise. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

## Damian's pov

You opened the apartment door silently expecting to see y/n asleep on the couch. When she was sitting up on your computer in the dark you frowned. Music was playing softly and it looked like she was reading something. She looked up in surprise when you closed the door behind you. "You're still awake?" She shrugged shutting off the music and closing the laptop. You came and sat next to her glad you had showered at the cave. " How are you feeling? " when she only shrugged you nodded and took her hand pressing a kiss to the back of it. She leaned against you and after a few minutes you could feel her relaxing against you. She was asleep within minutes head pillows on your shoulder. You stayed still for a while to help her stay asleep before you shifted scooping her up gently and carting her to your bed. You should put her in her own bed, let her make this choice for herself but you wanted her close by.

She snuggled into the covers you drew over her as you changed. As soon as you slid in beside her she snuggled into your arms. As she shifted the tank top she was wearing shifted exposing part of her back. You felt sick, her skin was marked with scars criss-crossing her back. You shifted her shirt a little further letting you see that many crossed over to her stomach. You clenched your fist trying to reign in your anger as you breathed deeply you saw her shift. Your eyes snapped to her face and she was staring at you wide eyed. She shrunk back subtly putting space between you. You forced yourself to be calm reaching out a hand but not touching her. "I'm sorry, I'm not angry at you, I'm angry this happened to you." She nodded slowly not shifting away from your touch. When your fingers skimmed over her side you expected her to flinch but she just watched you expressionless. She was expecting you to be disgusted you realized and push her away. You stroked your fingers over the deepest one you could see before you pulled her into your arms. She stiffened as you pressed her close but eventually relaxed when you stroked her hair. "Never again habibi, I swear I will protect you." She was quiet letting you hold her. You both settled back down on the bed your promise lingering between you.

You groaned reaching out for her. When your hand found empty and cold sheets you snapped up. Hearing a giggle in the living room you slowly relaxed until you heard a deeper chuckle. Jumping up you rushed into the living room surprising both y/n and Jason who were sitting on the couch sipping a cup of coffee. Jason burst into laughter as you stumbled through the door winking at y/n. "See I told you he would join us eventually." She giggled again nodding before getting up. Before you knew it she was pressing a cup of coffee in your hands and sitting you down. Jason was grinning at her speaking again as you sat blinking into you cup. Your head snapped up when she spoke. "Yeah I have an interview on monday." Y/n sat on the arm of your chair touching your arm lightly. "You do? That's great." Jason kicked you when you didn't say anything and sat there with a groan of your face. Shaking your head you looked up at her with a smile. " that's wonderful, I can bring you. what time is it? " She was bitting her lip before shrugging. "Actually, I was thinking I could take the bus if that's okay?" Surprised you nodded and she smiled widely before continuing her conversation with jason.

Jason stood to leave slapping you on the back, snapping you out of your thoughts. He hugged y/n gently making her giggle. You walked him to the door only for him to frown at you as soon as she was out of earshot. "Why did that girl make it sound like you couldn't wait to get rid of her?" He hissed punching your arm. " Ouch! I don't know! I want her to stay! " he glared poking your chest. "Fix it, hell ask her to move in with you ." You blinked confused. " She already lives with me? " he rolled his eyes huffing at you. "She thinks you pity her, that she's only here temporarily." You shook your head as he turned and left.

##Your pov

You were cleaning the mugs when Damian came back in. He hadn't looked happy when you told him and now he was looking at you upset. Jason had said Damian wasn't good with emotions but he cared about you. You turned to Damian and leaned against the counter. He fidgeted obviously uncomfortable and you wondered if Jason had told him. "Y/n... I was wondering... If you like it here?" You both blinked surprised at what he said. " Yes... I do? " he smiled slightly looking a little more relaxed. "I want you to know that I would like you to stay if you want to, no strings." You nodded bitting your lip. " In your room or...? " you trailed off not sure what you wanted the answer to be. "Whatever you want. If you want to sleep in my bed then that's fine but if you don't want to that's okay too. I just... Want you to be happy." You nodded hesitating. " I'm not sure, I'd like to stay but I'm not sure where yet... " he nodded and stepped closer reaching out to yo u. When you didn't pull away he cupped your cheek and kissed your forehead. 

 

"Whatever you want, whenever your ready that's how we will do this." Shifting slightly so you brushed against him. "so if I want you to kiss me again? " he smirked leaning close and brushing his lips over yours softly. You frowned when he pulled away making him chuckle. "Is that not what you meant?" You shook your head and reached up lightly grabbing on to his shirt. When he didn't stop you you pulled him against you crushing your mouth to his. He groaned taking control quickly slipping his tongue into your mouth. When he pressed you back into the counter you slid your hands up one tangling in his hair the other resting on his shoulder. Moaning you nipped at his bottom lip and tugged lightly making him gasp. He slipped his hands down to your waist lifting you so your legs had to wrap around him. He stumbled toward the couch spinning so he landed on his back and you were straddling him. Gasping you broke away sitting up. He moaned as you pressed down on him and laid back panting. "Everything okay?" He was trying to keep still as you shifted above him. When you nodded and leaned down to kiss him again he lifted his hips up into your rocking against you. His hands found your hips thumbs tracing circles across your hip bones. Shivering you arched into him making him gasp.

He broke away panting trailing his lips down your neck as he sat up flipping your positions quickly. He paused as he settled between your legs meeting your eyes. "Is this okay?" Nodding you lifted up using your legs to pull him against you and grind into his hips. You both moaned as you brushed together just right. You slipped your hands down his sides finding the top of his sweatpants and pausing. When he nodded you slid one hand inside his pants cupping him gently. He groaned quickly covering your mouth with his as he slid one hand between you keeping it above your pants. Stroking him slowly made him thrust into your hand. He tensed squeezing his eyes shut. " y/n I'm not going to last if you keep doing that. " grinning you tightened your grip slightly making him gasp and thrust into your hand faster. He spilled into your hand with a shout before burying his face in your neck. Panting he grimaced as you slide your hand away. "Shower." He declared standing up and helping you up.

## Damian's pov

She followed you to the bathroom but hesitated at the door. Noticing you turned towards her. "Would you prefer to shower alone?" She thought for a minute before shaking her head. "why be shy now? You've already seen the worst." she shrugged and slipped her shirt and pants off one handed. You turned the water on and stripped your pants off quickly throwing them in the hamper with a wince. You waited for her to step in the shower before taking your shirt off. Giving her a few minutes to adjust you stepped in behind her. She jumped a little when you slipped the soap from her hands and began washing her body slowly. She relaxed slowly leaning back eyes closed. As you bent down to wash her legs she tensed again, looking up you saw her eyes tracing over your back where your scars were more noticeable. She said nothing just frowned but let you continue. When you tried to touch her she grabbed your hand stopping you with a quiet no you simply nodded and finished washing her.

When you let her step under the spray she opened her eyes and met yours. She took the soap and waited for your nod before washing you slowly. You shivered as she washed your back. Finishing she moved back so you could step under the spray. You were thankful that your apartment has come with the shower that was big enough for both of you. Once you were both clean you turned the water off quickly and wrapped her in a fluffy towel. She shivered in the cool air hissing slightly when the towel slipped. You wrapped her in your arms ushering her towards the bedroom where you handed her a pair of your sweatpants and a sweatshirt. She has to roll the pants up multiple times to keep them from falling. Smiling slightly at her you got dressed a well. "I thought we could order a pizza or something for dinner later on." She nodded smiling before fidgeting . "I meant to ask you something..." You nodded following her back into the living room. "You don't have much for groceries here I can cook more if we could go shopping...?" She kept her eyes down looking worried. " of course we can go tomorrow if you'd like? " She nodded instantly glancing up at you. You sank into the couch grinning as she sat and leaned against you without a thought.

You had spent the afternoon relaxing with y/n. She had at one point grabbed one of your books and began to read. After watching her for a few moments you pulled out one of your sketchbooks, you hadn't drawn in a while but now you couldn't resist. You sat where she couldn't notice and began to sketch her. She looked up as you were finishing and raised her eyebrow at you. "Did you get a nice long look?" You chuckled and turned your sketchbook to face her. " You tell me. What do you think? " She gasped moving closer. "Its beautiful Damian." You smirked slightly. " yes you are. " she blushed and quickly shook her head. "I don't look like that, not really." Sighing you just sat back in your chair saying nothing. She smiled at you after a moment and moved forward gently brushing her lips against yours. When you blinked at her in surprise she just smiled brightly. "You actually believe that don't you?" Smirking you nodded. "of course habibi." She brushed another kiss across your lips pulling away with a blush.

## Your pov

You groaned standing and cracking your back. Damian looked at you as it cracked and grinned at your expression. Nudging his shoulder you stuck your tongue out making him huff a laugh. He headed off to the kitchen to order dinner leaving you alone. Your nails began to dig into your arms you could feel yourself worrying and you sighed, when you pulled your hands away you hard dug in so hard there was a few pin prices of blood. Sighing you headed towards the bathroom. Sitting with Damian made you feel like nothing could go wrong ever again but the minute he was gone... Well everything came back. Damian called your name from the living room asking about a movie. Shuffling back towards him your heart immediately felt lighter as soon as he extended his hand and threaded his fingers through yours.

The rest of the weekend passed similarly, Saturday you went shopping and quickly learned Damian had no idea what to buy, soon he was pushing the cart and getting things you couldn't reach. You could see him growing excited as you talked about meals with him but he didn't offer much input on what he would like just shrugging every time you asked. He refused your offer of saved up money swiping his card before you even had a chance to argue.

Monday came soon and you stood nervously in front of the mirror changing into the new outfit Damian had snuck out and purchased for you. It was professional and highlighted everything perfectly. He was leaning against the doorway a smirk on his face as you slipped into your shoes. When you turned to him his smirk turned to a grin. "You look beautiful. Are you sure you don't want me to drive you? Or you can borrow the car." You shook your head with a soft smile. " I'm not a fan of driving, if this is what I'm going to be doing everyday is like to know what the bus ride is like." He nodded but as you started to scoot around him he stopped you and pressed something into your hand. Looking down you saw a brand new smart phone looking all set up. "I got this for you too, it has all of our numbers in it, I know you only met Jason but Tim and Dick would come if you called too, I have them all the number so they will know it's you." You tried to push it back into his hands but he wouldn't take it. " Damian you have already done so much for me, I can't take this. " he smiled slightly like he was expecting you to say that. "Please y/n, at least for now so I can know you're safe." Sighing you nodded and slipped it into your purse. He walked you to the door and kissed your lips lightly. "good luck habibi." With a grin you picked up your keys to the building and the small taser Damian had also give you this weekend and you closed the door with a promise to text when you get there and on your way home.

On your way there you found yourself poking through the phone. Damian had put on a music app with all your favorite songs already downloaded as well as a few games. Your stop came up quickly and you sent him a quick text before hopping off the bus and walking in to the public library.

Two hours later you walked out with a job and a big smile on your face. You decided to stop and pick something up to celebrate. You got off a few stops early having texted Damian and told him you were on your way you walked into the small store two blocks away. When you came out with your purchases you cut through a parking lot and found yourself being pulled into an alleyway before you could scream a cloth had been shoved into your mouth and your purse had been ripped from your hands and thrown away. You were jerked around your face slamming into the brick wall, you let out a quiet sob when you heard his voice. "Did you miss me baby? I sure missed you!" You were turned around and you could see Damian's lunch had clearly broken his nose. His eyes were still bruised just looking like they were beginning to fade. You struck out digging your nails into his face. He growled grabbing one of your wrists and twisting until you felt it snap. The cloth muffled your scream as he clutched it dragging you deeper into the alleyway. Something but the back of your head and your last conscious thought was an apology to Damian. You hit the ground hard and then there was nothing but darkness.

## Damian's pov

You paced the apartment clutching your cellphone she had texted you two hours ago saying she was stopping to get something for dinner then she would be home. Your brothers were already on their way to help you search and for once you were thankful it was dark. You were already in your uniform your sword on your back. The window creaked opened letting in your brothers. Jason was cursing as soon as he was in Tim was snatching your laptop typing away while Dick out his hand on your shoulder. "What happened dame?" You showed him her texts and the time. I went out looking and found this. " You pointed to her purse and phone where it lay on the table. "Her blood was there too, I think I know who had her but I need to be sure. Tim spoke up then calling you over. On the screen was security cameras from by her old house you could see him leaving in a truck but it didn't look like he came back. "So what?!" You snapped clenching your fist. " I'm looking through security cameras for the truck, I found it going into a warehouse half an hour after she sent you that text. It hasn't come back out. With a nod you turned towards the window. "Lets go then."

## Your pov

You groaned blinking your eyes at the harsh light. You flinched as you felt your broken wrist scream in protest as you moved. "Ah good you're awake! Just in time too!" With a sigh you met his eyes ignoring everything that was telling you to cower. "Jake... Are you fucking stupid? Damian will know you have me." He laughed before his hand reached out and struck you snapping your head to one side. "You are such a little slut, I always knew it. Rich boy pay your way for a while so you spread your legs for him? I saw your new stuff." You spit out a little blood glaring up at him feeling all the anger you ever felt at him once again. "So what if I did? So what if I fucked him? I didn't do it for any free stuff, I did it because I care about him!" You could hear him grab something from a table behind you and the next feeling was white hot pain as he stabbed something into your leg. You screamed throwing your head back and struggling. When he pulled it out all you could smell was burning flesh and as your head swam you could have sworn you saw someone flying past the window behind his head.

He was jerking your head back making your eyes focus on him as he held up a burning knife. "I'm going to make sure no one else can have you." He chuckled darkly as you felt your skirt rip. Then he was flying back into the wall and you thought you had to be dead for sure. Robin, red hood, nightwing and red robin had all dropped in standing in front of you, robin was on top of Jake his fist hitting him repeatedly. Nightwing had dropped to his knees and was gently untying you bring mindful of your wrist and the cuts in your legs. You blinked feeling faint as you heard him call your name. Robin was there as soon as he heard your weak response. You turned your eyes to the unmoving lump in the corner. Your voice shaking as you asked. "Is he dead? " Robin scowled turning a glare to him just as he stirred. Red hood spoke up taking out a gun and pointing it at him. "Not yet." Robin put his hand on your shoulder drawing your eyes up to him. "we are going to get you to a hospital and one of us will let your... Friend know. " You nodded but before you could say anything a shot was fired making you scream. Jake stood there wobbling and clutching his leg both robin and nightwing had jumped in front of you, red robin was off fighting the few men that ran in when the shot was fired. He collapsed glaring at you and screaming. "I'll kill you, you fucking slut! I swear to God I'll kill you!" You reached out and grabbed robins hand stopping him from grabbing his sword. He looked down at you and you were clutching your side, somehow between the shot and them jumping jake had thrown a knife he had been holding and it has sliced your side. He dropped to his knees quickly replacing your shaking hands and pulling you into the floor he was yelling something and you watched red robin fly up and out the window. Nightwing was speaking frantically into what you assumed was his radio and red hood was still pointing his gun at a now tied up jake. Getting dizzy you focused your eyes on robins the look on his face reminding you of damian. Gasping out his name you felt robin flinch as you blacked out.

## Damian's pov

"Damian..." You flinched your eyes flying up to her face but she was unconscious. You yelled her name just as Tim dropped down beside you again. "They are right outside we have to go." You shook your head ignoring him until Jason spoke. " what about him? Should we let the cops have him? " snapping your head towards him you growled out. "No! He's mine, get him out of here." They exchanged a look but jason and Tim lifted him up and out the window. Ducks hand fell to your shoulder. "Go, I'll stay until she's with the emts." You looked down at her and quickly switched places with Dick bending to press a kiss to her clammy forehead before you grappled up and out.

Once on the roof your eyes fell to your gloves covered in her blood you flinched knowing your be burning them. Tim and Jason stood there looking down at the cops pulling in quickly. "Where is he?" Tim stepped closer his hands out stretched. "On his way to arkham. We thought it would be best." When you swung at him Jason stepped up grabbing you and shouting over your screaming. " what if she finds out d! Do you think she would want this for you? " the ambulance began to pull away then and nightwing radioed up to you. "She's on her way robin, you should go meet her." With a glare at todd and drake you took off heading to change quickly.

You ran into the hospital not even a minute after she was rushed in. You were pulled off to the side as the gurney she was on was pushed through a set of doors. "Sir! Do you know her?!" A nurse was shouting trying to get your attention . "Yeah... Yeah she's my uh..." Your voice broke and the nurse nodded sympathy showing on her face. "she's going into surgery, if you wait here someone will come out and tell you what's happening. When you nodded she took off running.

## your pov

The first thing you registered was a hand gripping yours tight then it was a steady beeping. When you shifted you immediately hissed in pain. The hand on yours tightened and you felt a gentle pressure on your shoulder pushing you back in to your pillows. You started to struggle ignoring the pain it caused as you forced your eyes to open. "Y/n! It's okay, you're safe!" Damian was hovering over you fingers twined with yours as he pressed you back. "Damian! Oh God..." You started to sob as he pulled you into his arms . You heard him speaking to someone but he was holding you tightly burying his face in your neck as you sobbed. A nurse came in and instantly tried to get you to lay back but your heart rate spiked as space was put between you and Damian so she gave up instead changing a few things in your IV before leaving with a glare at Damian.

A few minutes later, Damian had lifted his face but his hand hadn't released yours and he obviously hadn't slept. His voice cracked when he spoke. "I'm so sorry y/n so very sorry." Confused you had to grab his chin with your free hand and force him to meet your eyes to make him stop rambling. Finally he fell silent grabbing your hand and pressing a kiss to your palm. "Why would you be sorry Damian?" He looked at you like you were crazy before sighing. "I couldn't protect you, I should have driven you. " You shook your head shushing him. "I wanted to go alone it's not your fault Damian." You shifted and gasped the pain shooting up your side making you stiffen and dig your nails into his hands. He frowned trying to stand but you wouldn't release him. " I'm going to get the nurse to increase your meds. " Your breathing even out after a minute leaving you make but your eyes were sure. "No, I'm okay, please just stay here with me." He hesitated but eventually nodded sitting back down. Once he was sitting and close enough you leaned forward pressing your lips against his. His stubble scraped against your cheek and your chin but he didn't pull away. The beeping from your heart rate monitor steadily began to climb making Damian pull away. He smirked but you could see it was forced.

Glancing at the door you shifted nervously, this wasn't the first time you had spoken to the police about Jake but you guessed him being caught and turned in by red robin and red hood had something to do with them listening today. Damian hadn't wanted to leave the room but after some prodding he was standing outside the door with his arms crossed looking ready to kill. You explained what happened sighing in relief as they finally left. Damian came back in with a scowl taking his place by your side only to jump up at another knock on the door. Jason filled the doorway with a grin keeping both Tim and Dick back as they strained to get past him. "Are you up for a few more visitors?" Damian was watching you carefully but when you nodded he sank back into his seat taking your hand again. They filled the small room all shifting around to kiss your cheek. Jason ended on the other side of you he started speaking about some girl he had met making Damian glare and you smile. Eventually Dick and Tim had both spoke putting you at ease and you found yourself apologizing for your last meeting. Eventually a nurse shuffled in shooing them out to check you side. When Damian hesitated you forced him to leave making Jason promise to make him get some sleep.

## Damian's pov

You were pushed out of the hospital room glaring at the short nurse who was forcing you to leave. You stalked out to the parking lot followed closely behind by your brothers. When you turned your glare to them Jason just winked and shrugged. "She's right demon, you look like shit, I mean is that a beard?" Running your hand over your chin you scoffed but shrugged . "Find I'll go clean up, but then I'm coming back." Tim was grinning as he pushed his way closer. "Did you tell her yet?" With an eye roll you snapped. " tell her what drake? " all three laughed before stopping quickly looking shocked. "That you love her if course!" You blushed before climbing into your car ignoring there shouts.

When you found your way back to her hospital room she was asleep her hand clenched around the sweatshirt you had left here. You slipped it from her grip taking her hand between yours again. Before you sat you pressed a kiss to her forehead making her slowly blink her eyes open. "Hey..." She whispered smiling softly. " hello habibi, how are you feeling? " She reached up skimming her fingers over your now clean cheek. "Better now, I didn't think you would come back. " You could see she was falling back to sleep but that made you angry so you spoke. "I will always come back for you I swear habibi." She was asleep before you finished speaking so you continued. " I love you habibi, I know this hadn't been normal but I'm yours. " she smiled in her sleep sighing in contentment.

You woke to someone nudging you gently. Y/n sat with a scowl on her face a nurse arguing with her. "Miss you had emergency surgery last night, you can't leave yet!" She crossed her arms glaring. " look I'm not going to stay here. I'm fine! " she turned pleading eyes to you making you squirm. "Please Damian don't make me stay." You closed your eyes against her pleading trying to ignore her. Thankfully the nurse spoke again. " miss please at least wait until you speak to the doctor. " she pouted but agreed and turned her glare on you as soon as the nurse was gone. "What the heck!? We're you going to make me stay?" You shrugged and leaned forward shushing her with a kiss. 

## Your pov

A week passed before you were able to leave, Damian hardly left sleeping one more night in the chair after you refused to let him stay if he didn't climb into the bed with you. He pushed you out to the car smiling softly at your chatter, he had gone home last night and returned an hour ago saying everything was ready for you. You waved to a few of the nurses you had gotten to know but breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled away.

You refused to let him help you into the apartment smacking his hand away when he tried to slide his arm around your waist. He rolled his eyes walking right behind you looking ready to drop your bag and carry you in an instant. You waited impatiently for him to open the door neither of you surprised when his brothers shouted a greeting. You were quickly wrapped into hugs Damian stepping up quickly and making them release you. Once you were sitting on the couch were they allowed to speak to you.

You could feel Damian shifting beside you as Jason hugged you one last time and left with a wink he was the last one to leave. They had stayed for the rest of the day making excuses as it started to get dark. When you looked back Damian was scowling and glaring at the door as it closed behind his brother making you chuckle. His eyes turned to you instantly softening. "How are you feeling habibi?" With a sigh you answered honestly. "Tired and sore." He frowned and made his way to the couch, he slide his arms under you picking you up effortlessly. You gasped clutching his neck tightly as he carried you to his bedroom. With one knee on the bed he laid you down but you refused to let him back away. You slide one hand into his hair pulling his lips to yours. He groaned his hand quickly coming up to cup your cheek and take control. As you shifted pulling him to rest between your legs he pulled away from the kiss eyes snapping open. Moaning you opened your eyes slowly to see him staring down at you hands braced on either side of your head. " Damian I -" he cut you off speaking quickly. "You should get some rest, I'll be in a little later." He was gone before you could say anything leaving you alone and growing cold on his bed.

## Damian's pov

Your hands shook as you rushed out of the bedroom. Angrily you cursed as you slammed into the bathroom turning the shower to ice cold and stepping under the spray. Letting your head fall back you sighed her face flashing before your eyes. There had been desire and if that all you had seen you might not have stopped but you had also seen fear hidden there. You scrubbed yourself quickly before stepping out your body finally calming down.

Opening the bathroom door you stopped short, it was completely silent no rustling from the bedroom at all. Creeping towards the door you opened it slowly, breathing a sigh of relief you found y/n laying on her good side wrapped in the covers. She stiffened as the door creaked open making you wince. Stepping towards her you started to speak only to be cut off. "Please don't, I don't need an explanation, just leave it." Her voice was empty and barely above a whisper much like the first night she was here. Sitting on the bed next to her you found her hand and pried it loose, she had been clutching it so tightly closed she had crescent indents in her palm from her nails. Brushing your lips over the marks you flinched as she yanked her hand away quickly sitting up. Her eyes flashed angrily in the light from the hallway before she tamped it down and stood on shaky legs. "I think I'll go to my room tonight." You stood quickly trying to help or stop her you weren't sure but she was already walking.

Her bedroom door closed with a quiet click but the lock flicking after was much louder in the silent apartment. You found yourself alone in the living room watching her door hoping she would open it again. You spent the night on the couch waking at every creak jerking fully awake when her door opened silently before the sun was even up. You didn't move as she padded into the kitchen and heard the coffee maker start. She was beside you a few moments after it stopped pressing a hot mug into your hand before she was gone again. Shifting you found her leaning on the door to the kitchen sipping her own coffee a few minutes later. She had changed into her shorts and a sweatshirt you found your eyes tracing over her before meeting her eyes.You

She was frowning when you looked at her face again. "Habibi? Are you okay? " She finished her coffee before answering you looking like she was gathering her courage. "How can you reject me one minute and then look at me like... Like you can't wait to have me the next?" Shaking your head you put your mug down and stood walking towards her slowly. "It was never my intention to make you feel unwanted or rejected." Sliding one hand into her hair you tilted her head back your free hand resting on her hip. You pressed her gently against the doorjamb both thumbs drawing circles on her bare skin. "Damian you left me alone in your bed after I kissed you, what did you think that would feel like?" You nodded pressing soft kissed to her neck making her gasp. "You're right, I didn't think about that, I just didn't want to hurt you, any more and I might not have been able to stop. " when your lips found the skin just behind her ear she moaned pressing against you before she spoke again. "I didn't want you to stop, I still don't." You pulled away forcing her to meet your eyes. " Y/n, you're hurt we shouldn't... " she had stopped listening her lips were on your neck trailing kisses down and nipping occasionally. "Then be gentle, please Damian, I'm ready." You groaned as she brushed against you her hand cupping your hardness through your sweatpants. Your hand tightened on her hip and in her hair making her gasp and arch into you. You forced her to back up making her whimper and pout. "Promise me you'll tell me to stop if it's too much or it hurts, please promise me." She nodded frantically trying to get closer.

You covered her mouth with yours swallowing her moan as you yanked her against you. Her hands tangled in your hair pulling roughly. Lifting her up into your arms you broke the kiss making her press her lips to your neck marking you with bruises. Carrying her to the bed room you let her slide down your body when you stopped at the door of the bed. She stepped back pulling you with her until she fell back into the bed. You knelt finding your way between her thighs and taking her mouth in a rough kiss again. You took your time making her gasp and pant into your kiss as you slid your hands down her body finding bare skin. Gripping her thighs you rocked against her pulling her so you sat up on your knees and she was spread across your legs. Your hands slid up finding the hem of the sweatshirt and pulling it over her head breaking your kiss. Finding her bare you brushed your lips over as much skin as you could reach slipping a finger between the band of her shorts and her skin. She leaned back slipping her hand between you and grazed over you. She slipped your shirt over your head before sliding off your lap. Watching her she shimmied her shorts off grinning as she laid on her back.

Swallowing hard you met her eyes groaning softly. "You're so beautiful." Your sweatpants were off and you were leaning over her before she could answer. "Damian!" She cried out as you kissed down her body making her shudder. You settled between her legs, your shoulders holding her thighs open, your tongue quickly finding her clit. Her fingers gripped your hair as you slid one finger inside her. lifting her hips she moaned as you sucked and slowly worked a second finger inside her. Crying out she came tightening around your fingers and throwing her head back. "Please Damian please, more." She was begging as you lined yourself up. Slowly you pushed your way inside stopping when you were fully seated both of you gasping. Her legs wrapped around your waist trying to make you move. "Are you okay?" You forced yourself still until she answered with a needy whine. "Yes, please move! " with a groan you pulled out to slide back in quickly. You found a rhythm quickly that made her moan. She tightened around you quickly coming again. Your hand found her clit drawing out her orgasm and making her shout. Picking up speed you pulled all the way out before slamming back in with a groan. She pushed you into you back quickly climbing over you and whimpered as she slid down your length at the new angle. Letting her set the pace you moaned as she moved roughly. "Y/n, habibi, I can't..." You broke off with a shout as she rocked down her hips grinding against you. Thrusting up into her you quickly found her clit making her come with a gasp again just as you emptied into her. "Ahbak y/n, habibi. "

She collapsed against you breathing heavily. After a few minutes she groaned as she tried to straighten. Grimacing you slid your legs off the side of the bed keeping her against you you carried her to the bathroom both of you shuddering as you slid out of her. Placing her gently on the side of the tub you turned the water on allowing the tub to fill halfway before you picked her up and placed her in the water slowly. Leaning back she sighed in appreciation of the warmth. She let you clean her gently with a wash cloth before tugging your hand so you stepped in the water behind her.

## Your pov

You leaned against him your back to his chest as you rested it the warm water. His hand found yours under the water making you smile softly when he pressed a kiss to your temple. You smirked when he groaned as your hips brushed against him under the water. Snickering you twisted trying to meet his eyes until you gasped in pain and clutched your side. The pain had white lights bursting beneath your eyelids as you slumped back against him. You could feel him lifting you and hear him calling your name but the pain combined with exhaustion from not sleeping the night before had you unconscious before he was laying you on the bed.

You could hear him begging you to open your eyes and feel him gripping your hand tightly his other hand was stroking your hair. He practically sobbed in relief when you pried your eyes open. He was speaking under his breath as you focused it sounded like praying which made you smile weakly. You had to clear your throat several times to speak. "What did you say?" He cleared his face off trying to look collected before he spoke. "I just asked you to wake up." You just raised your eyebrow and waited silently. He huffed and kissed you softly before speaking again. "Ahbak? You mean?" When you nodded he continued speaking. "it means I love you. " You smiled softly cupping his cheek and kissed him firmly. "I love you too Damian."


End file.
